


First Base

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling John he loved him was such a stupid thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Base

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raphe1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphe1/gifts).



> For **mcsheplets** 164: night and **trope_bingo** : first time/last time
> 
> **A small thank you for raphe1**

On Earth, Rodney had needed to drive a fair way out of the city to see the stars clearly, and even further still if he wanted to get away from all the pollution and see the night sky in all its glory. Yet even through the traffic and industrial pollution of his home city, the stars had always been his refuge. He recalled, as a child, lying on his back in the middle of the school's sports field, letting all his misery fade away as he gazed up at the stars: fighting parents, an obnoxious baby sister, cretinous kids in his classes, which really wasn't that much of an insult seeing how those kids were mostly under twelve at that time.

People were idiots.

He was people, and therefore, he was an idiot too.

The now familiar stars of Lantea looked down upon him as if in judgment as he lay stretched out on his back on the pier. He only came here when he needed to think his way through the emotional entanglements of his life. He'd first started coming out here after they lost Brendan Gaul and Abrams. Then came Peter Grodin's death, followed by too many others, and he had come out here after they lost Elizabeth - both times. He had stood on the edge of this pier looking out across the blue-gray ocean after original-Carson died, thinking through all his petty and selfish actions, and wishing he'd gone fishing that day. On that day he had watched the sun set and found a modicum of peace steal over him as he thought of how Carson would have comforted him, finally lying down to contemplate life and the distant stars. 

On every occasion he would feel the slightest vibration beneath him as someone approached, and the warmth of that other person lying down beside him. They would lie still in companionable silence, side-by-side watching the stars until it grew too chilly, or until called back to duty.

John.

That someone had always been John, except he doubted John would come out here this time.

Stupid. So stupid, he berated himself internally. 

He had almost asked Jennifer to marry him before he'd come to his senses and realized it could never work. Rodney knew he was too much like his father, and Jennifer was too much like his mother... and his parents had torn each other apart trying to guilt each other into being the one to sacrifice their career for the sake of the family. Rodney had wanted Atlantis, and Jennifer had wanted the head of medical research at Area 51. She had expected him to give up Atlantis for her, and to take back his old department at Area 51. Except, Rodney already knew from those six weeks back on Earth - after the Ancients took back Atlantis - that he would hate it. He would miss Atlantis and the hard-won friendships he had made here in the city, and in Pegasus.

He would miss Radek and Carson. He would miss Teyla, and watching Torren grow up into a strong man like his mother and father. He would miss Ronon and Amelia welcome their first child into the city - and wasn't that a surprise to everyone, including Ronon.

Mostly, he would miss John, with his goofy smile and crazy hair.

Stupid, he berated himself again because once he realized that it was John whom he would miss most of all - even more than Atlantis - he'd made the stupid mistake of examining those feelings and found... love.

Not simple lust or platonic friendship. Not just comradeship, band of brothers friendship, or the bonds forged through adversity. No. It was all of these and more. It was love.

His feelings for Sam and Jennifer, for Katie and others before her... those feelings were like starlight filtered through the polluted skies of his former life. In comparison, his love for John was like the starlight above his head right now, seen through crystal clear skies. There was nothing stupid about the emotion; his love for John was as amazing and clear as the night sky above him.

 _Stupid_ was telling John how he felt about him, and seeing the shock reflected back from hazel-green eyes.

Before his mind could spiral back down that memory path, he felt the slight vibration of footsteps approaching, going still as someone settled down beside him. Rodney could feel the warmth bleed across where their shoulders touched and, half in fear, he turned his head sideways, catching John's face in profile as John gazed up at the stars.

For once, the silence between them held no comfort, but Rodney was at a loss for words. He turned his head back to look up into the beauty of the night sky, keeping his gaze fixed even when he felt movement and increased heat along his side. John's face eclipsed the night sky, and Rodney had only a moment to startle before he felt the feather-soft touch of John's slightly chapped lips against his own. Unable to resist, Rodney let John deepen this first kiss, letting them taste each other before John drew back.

Rodney blinked once, twice, in confusion, as John settled back beside him to look up at the stars, leaving Rodney staring at his strong profile once more.

"What-What was that...?"

John shrugged and a smile curved his lips. "First base?"

Rodney huffed out a laugh as the remaining tension and misery leached from his body and mind. He rolled onto his side and up onto one elbow, leaning over to kiss John as those two words gave him the Lantean sun, moons and stars.

First base was a perfect place to start their new beginning.

END


End file.
